(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a panel for a display device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. A conventional LCD includes two panels with respective electrodes, a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy disposed between the two panels, and spacers that maintain a gap between the panels. The LCD displays desired images by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to control the amount of light passing through the panels.
A conventional LCD has a plurality of electrodes formed on respective two panels and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for switching voltages applied to the electrodes. A plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, a plurality of pixel electrodes and the TFTs, which control image signals transmitted to the pixel electrodes, are formed on one of the two panels. The other panel has a common electrode opposite to the pixel electrodes and a black matrix having a plurality of openings opposite the pixel electrodes.
A vertically aligned (VA) mode LCD utilizes a liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy, and aligns the liquid crystal molecules vertical to surfaces of the panels. The VA mode LCD exhibits excellent contrast ratio because it can prevent light leakage in the absence of an electric field.
The respective panels are normally manufactured by a photo etching process using masks. The panel with the TFTs is generally manufactured using five or six masks, and the other panel with the color filters is manufactured by using three or four masks.
In the manufacture of LCDs, it is preferable to decrease the number of masks so as to reduce production cost and to simplify the manufacturing process.